Max Schneider
Maxwell George "Max" Schneider is an American singer, dancer, actor, model and musician. He began performing at the age of three, and he hasn't stopped ever since. Now as of today, Max Schneider is focusing on his music career and performing on his fall headlining tour (#SoundLikeGibberish Tour). Modeling Career In early May 2010, Max walked into a go-see casting shoot for Dolce & Gabbana's ad campaign. A week later he was posing arm in arm with the music icon Madonna, for world renowned photographer Steven Klein. The Dolce & Gabbana ad campaign appeared in fall of 2010. Max appears on Beauty and The Beast as the cocky, vain superstar Jake Riley on The CW50. Trivia * He's the second oldest actor on the show after Kirk Fox. * He appeared opposite Keke Palmer in Rags, an original Nickelodeon movie released on May 28, 2012. * His favorite color is purple or blue, but orange is at close second. * He met Victorious co-stars Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande on Jason Robert Brown's musical production of 13 on Broadway as an understudy for the role of Malcolm and multiple others. * He attended a camp called The French Woods Festival of Performing Arts, and was on a production of Hair ''and ''Blood Brothers. * His dad's name is Dan Schneider but not the Dan Schneider who created iCarly, Victorious, Drake & Josh, etc. * He's Jewish, but had an African coming of age ceremony instead of a Bar Mitzvah. * He is more than a triple threat (actor, singer, dancer); he is also a songwriter, beat-boxer, musician (piano, ukulele, guitar), and model. * MaxSchneider1 is his official YouTube channel. * He sang You and I by Ingrid Michaelson with Lulu Antariksa. * He calls his fans "Schneider Monkeys". * He has released 2 albums: Schneider Brother Covers (2013) and NWL (2015). He has also released 3 EP's: First Encounters (2010), The Say Max EP (2014), and the Ms. Anonymous EP (2015). * He's had 3 of his own headlining tours. The Nothing Without Love Tour (2013), #SAYMAX Tour (2014), and The #SoundsLikeGibberish Tour (2015). *The instruments he plays are piano, ukulele, and guitar. *He began performing at the age of three. After seeing Beauty and the Beast, he performed the entire show for his parents on his coffee table. *He shares the same last name with Kurt Hugo Schneider but they aren't related. *He was an opening act for the following tours: Victoria Justice's "Make it in America" tour (2012), Hoodie Allen "People Keep Talking" tour (2014), and Fall Out Boy/Wiz Khalifa's Boys of Zummer tour (2015). *He is signed onto Pete Wentz's record label "DCD2". *He goes by just "MAX" for music while he goes by "Max Schneider" for acting. *He has been married since 2017. External Links * Official Website * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * Official YouTube channel * Official MySpace * Official Blogspot * Official Ustream Gallery To view the '''Max Schneider' gallery, click here.'' Category:Main Cast Category:Males Category:Actors